One Night
by koyomi16
Summary: Each month on the nite of the new moon Inuysha


One Night

By: Koyomi

Each month on the nite of the new moon Inuysha

looses his demon powers and becomes human. With

his human heart longing for Kagome, what

will happen when the family goes on vacation and

leaves the two lovebirds alone in the house?

My first fic......Please no flames! There might be a lemon or two too! ,

Kagome was starting to loose her patience. Inuyasha had been bitching about her going home all day. It made her mad that he could be so stuck up, even when he was comming with her back to her time.

"I don't see the point, that's all!" Inuyasha was sitting on top of her pack so she could not pick it up.

"Yeah, you're right! It's pointless! If you don't care about your enimies finding out about when you loose your powers, why should I ?!" she screached at him.

He cringed from her. Her voice was prime for a "sit". Braceing himself, he hit the ground in seconds.

"Must you _always_ do that?!"

"Must you _always _make me do that?!" she glared at him. "It's almost sundown so will you come on!?" she started walking tored the well. Inuyasha strugled to pry himself from the groung. She was right and he knew it, but he'd never admit it. Picking her bag up off the ground at his side, he followed her to the well grumbling unkind things under his breath.

".......lowsy, no-good, wench! Always using the word..............Danm her to...."

"What was that Inuyasha?" she glared at him over her sholder.

"Nothing!!" 'please not again!' he thought. 'I'm standing over a rock.... this could hurt.'

She terned back to the well. "Okay then." Jumping in, she left him with a stunned look on his face. 'Wow, she didn't 'sit' me.....'

Jumping in after her, she was already half up the latter when he came through on the other side. "Hey, wait for me will ya?!" he shouted up at her. In one smooth motion he jumped, grabed her around the waist, and landed on the top rim of the well. She looked at him and giggled.

"Thank you, Inuyahsa." he blushed as he set her down. "Let's go in, huh." she began walking tword the house.

"Hey! What's with the walking twenty feet ahead of me thing today?!" he had to walk very fast to keep pace with her current stride. The weight of the bag only slowing him a little.

Looking up, he saw she was already opening her front door and stepping in. "God this is getting old fast!" Having to run, since he was still standing infront of the well-house, it took him a moment to pull up beside her.

Noticing the odd look on her face, her followed her gaze to a piece of paper she was holding in her hand. It was a note from Kagome's mother. It read:

"Hello Kagome, Inuyahsa,

Grandpa, Sota, and I won tickets to a hotspring in Kyoto and won't be back for a few days. We hope you two have fun. Please don't destroy the house, and there is plenty of food in the kitchen.

Lots of Love,

Mom."

Adopting Kagome's look of stuned confusion, he reread the note several times. "She.... they..... Kyoto? ...... us........ alone........" his mind wouldn't let him form a coherent sentence. He took a deep breath and tried again. "They left us alone?" looking at Kagome, he took note of the fact she seemed to be blushing.

"So it would seem. Want something to eat?" she was trying to hide something and not doing a very good job of it. "You can wait in the livingroom if you want while I make the food." she said, terning to walk in the door.

"No, I think I'll just go to your room." so, she was embarased to be alone with him? Even after all the times they'd camped out together, she was still nervous to be alone around him! Fine, if that was the way it was, might as well have a little fun teasing her!

"Oh.......okay then." she blushed slightly and ducked into the kitchen to avoid his questioning gaze. Had he just smerked at her?! Why would he do that?! Moving quickly to prepare some food, she tried to make herself too bissy to think about it.

Taking his time on the way to her room, Inuyasha paused in front of a mirror hanging in the hall. Small pieces of his hair were terning black. He stared on in wonder, never really having seen his entier transformation before. As the inkey blackness spread over the entirety of his head, his ears shrank and moved slowly down the sides of his jaw line. Staring no longer at a hanyou, Inuyasha was face -to- face with that which was human in him.

Riping himself from the mirror, he continued his way down the hall to Kagome's room. Sliding back the door, he savored the wave of her sent that came over him then. When had _that_ happened? When was it that he had started to find pleasure in just being able to smell her comforting sent? It unerved him slightly, that something like that could happen without his knowledge. Sitting on the bed, he looked around the room. A small package in bright paper caught his eye. Getting up to investigate, he saw that it was a present, and according to the tag, it was for him! As if in answer to his thoughts, he heard Kagome's voice drifting through the halls.

"Inuyasha! There's a package on my desk for you! You can open it if you want, I hope you like it!" a present? 'Why'd she get me a gift?'

Picking up the package, he began to tear off the paper in chunkes. Reading the letters on the cover of the cardbored box, he became more confused. 'Abacrombi and Fitch'? What was that? Opening the box, he found an assortment of items that he laied out on Kagome's bed so he could take them all in. A pair of small, dark blue pants looked interesting, but he doubted he would ever be able to fight well in them. A tight black shirt with no sleves looked like it might be comfertable, but it didn't look like it would provide much protection. Looking over the other items, he noticed only a few he could put a name to. Others -like something that he supposed went over the eyes, but made everything dark- completely baffled him.

Taking off the top of his kimono, Inuyasha sliped on the black shirt and investigated himself in Kagome's bedroom mirror. He didn't look bad, in fact, he rather liked the way the shirt showed off his slim, toned physique. Thinking the he might like the other items as well, he began to strip off the rest of his kimono. CRASH!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Inuyahsa screamed and spun to face the door.

"Sorry!!!! I didn't meen to peek!!!!" Kagome quickly picked up the tray and food she had droped, shut the door, and ran back down the hall. Not understanding what had just happened, Inuyasha looked in the mirror and realised that, besides the black shirt, he was naked!

"Oh, crap!" she had walked in just before he could put the strange undershorts on! "Great! Now she won't even look at me without blushing for the rest of the night! I swear, that girl is so obvious!" it had been about two months since Inuyasha had beatin the information behind a snide remark out of Miroku and realised Kagome liked him. Inuyahsa supposed he liked her too, but he had never really bothered to think about it.

Sliping into the rest of the assorted items Kagome had gotten him, he steped out into the hall and started to walk tored the kitchen where, most definatly, Kagome was still blushing. He was very supprised then, when Kagome met him not ten steps from her door.

"Oh, hi! I was just bringing up something I forgot to wrap. Wow! The rest of it looks really good on you! Here try this on with it!" she passed him a jacket made of the same material as the pants. Obligingly, he accepted it and put it on.

"Hey, Kagome? What are all these cloths from your time for, anyway?" Inuyasha was growing a bit susspicious.

"Well....... I thought rather than sit around the house, you might like to go out with me." why was she blushing? Oh, now he remembered! Wasn't "going out" in her time something you did with a person you liked? This was so perfect! He would play the prank of all prankes on her! One she would never forget!

"Sure. I guess that could be fun." he said in his most nonchalant voice. 'I'll get you so bad, you won't know what hit you!'

Leaving the house, Inuyasha was quickly swept away in a streem of questions to Kagome. Everything glowed at night in her time! Kagome kept having to explain the different things that he fount interesting....... or terrifying. The "skyscrapers" and the "cars" were aspecally so.

Kagome broaght him to a resteraunt where they served chunks of meet on pieces of bread, and drinks that fizzled in his mouth.

It took nearly four hours for them to walk down the street, eat at the fast food joint, and walk back. Kagome didn't think she had ever had such a fun night! Inuyahsa might not have noticed it, but Kagome had seen everyone staring at him. And who could blame them?! He was gorgeous! With a jean jacket, pants, and a black white beater, he was the hottest thing _she_ had ever seen! She couldn't help but get a bit of a superiority complex to be the one walking with him.

Reaching her door well into early morning hours, she stumbled in laughing at the look of confusion on Inuyasha's face when the sprinklers had terned on. ((Do they have sprinklers in Tokyo? Oopse, disterbing the flow.cringes in fear)) Hanging her jacket up on the wall, she watched from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha mimiced her and did the same.

"Are you still hungry? Would you like more to eat?" she asked, terning to face him. She gasped at the deep look on his face as he walked slowly tored her. "Inuyasha..... what..." her wordes were cut short as he moved in closer. So close her back hit the wall. With one deliberate motion, he moved his head in and gave her a passionate, if demanding, kiss. Reveling in the feeling of bliss that washed over her, Kagome let a small moan of pleasure escape. Pulling away, Inuyasha stared at her with a sharp look she could not read.

"You're such a child." he said. Not understanding, Kagome continued to look at him. "One little kiss and you're practicaly pleading for me to take you!" he laughed and moved in closer, if that were possible, so that his entire body braced her against the wall. Giving her an even more demanding kiss, he wraped one hand around her waist, and anouther traced an exopsed line of skin on her hip. "Is that what you want, Kagome? Do you want me to take you?" he kissed her again, then pulled away for a moment, waiting for her to answer.

Kagome had been caught off guard when Inuyasha had started to walk tored her, but she had never expected this! It was almost too good to be true, but it was also a little scary. Did she really want to do "_it_" with him? When he asked her the same question she had been asking herself, she couldn't form a complete thought, let alone answer him.

Inuyasha was fighting his own inner battle. The first kiss had been ment as a joke, but after he had tasted the sweetness of her lips, felt her answer his kiss, then he had felt a stirring he hadn't known was there. When her heard himself ask her if she wanted him to take her, it had been that moment when he had discovered that, he _did_ want _her_! Her sent, her heartbeat, her very presence had become something that he not only expected... but that he needed! New desires awoke in that moment and he wanted nothing more than to be with Kagome.

Inuyasha moved in with yet another kiss, this one more gentile. Kagome found her way to give him her answer, by opening her mouth to let him in. On impuls, Inuyasha flicked his tongue over her parted lips. Feeling the sensation of his tongue gliding over hers, Kagome reterned the motion, moving deeper into the kiss. Senceing her willingness, Inuyasha picked her up with a leg on either side and began to walk to her room as she nuzzled his neck affectionatly.

Thankful they had left the door open, he lay her down on the bed and hovered over her a moment. Leaning down to kiss her, he slid a hand up her shirt and paused when he reached her bra. Seemingly coming back to reality, he paused and looked down at her.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Hai, ananta-ga hashii!"(("Yes, I want you!"))she gasped. Inuyasha remained poised over her for a moment, then decided that there was no lye in her wordes. He lowered himself over her and began to suck and nibble at the skin of her neck, making her emit small mones and terning the skin beneath red.

Inuyahsa grasped the ends of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Looking down over her uper body, he wondered why he hadn't taken in her figure before? Graced with young curves and endowments, she seemed beautiful to him now. He was so enraptured by her beauty, he hardly noticed when she reached up and took off his shirt too. She paused for a moment, and he looked down at her face.

"Inuyasha........" she had an odd expression on her face, and he didn't like that it was there. He would have to get rid of it. He leaned closer to her and kissed her just below the ear.

"What is it.... my love....?" he whispered in her ear. He was not surprised when she gasped.

"No... nothing." he knew what she had been about to ask and he felt no shame in cutting her off by answering her question before she could ask it. Yes, he loved her, he knew that now. And there was no way he would loose her now that he did.

Reterning his attention to her body, he gave a pouty look at her bra. Leaning down into anouther passionate kiss, he reached behind her and managed to get it off. Throwing it off the bed, he moved his lips from her neck to the space between her brests. Carressing each one in tern, he was satisfied to feel them harden under his touch. Anouther gasp escaped Kagome as Inuyasha put one of her nipples in his mouth and nibbled on it softly.

Placeing a hand on her knee, he began to move it slowly up her thigh. Pausing at the hem of her miniskirt, he gave her a coy smile.

"You're mine forever now, little cat." he breathed into her hair. The tickle of his breath and the closness of his body made an electric jolt travle along her spine, making her back arch to meet him. A breathless giggle was her reply as she terned her head and gave a soft bite on his exposed neck. This caused an interesting reaction.

Inuyasha stiffened for a moment. His entier body went rigid, and he stopped in his quest up her thigh. Taking deep breaths, he tried to get ahold of wild instincts that were suddenly coarsing through his body. Something of his canine blood had stirred when she had bitten him, and it was screaming for him to take her then!

Kagome reached a woried hand up to touch his face. His eyes were unfocused, and he was breathing in great gulps of air.

"Inuyasha........ are you alright? What's- " again he cut her off with a kiss. Placeing his hands on either side of her hips, he planted her firmly beneath himself. Her minniskirt was gone before she had a chance to realize, and she was startled to she her own hands tugging at the top of Inuyasha's pants. Obliging her attempts, he discarded the jeans and lay himself upon her. With only the thin underpants now covering him, Kagome could feel his hard on as he lay himelf over her. Placeing a hand on either side of his chest, she slowly drew her hands over him, sending ripples of pleasure through his body. Leaning down, Inuyasha kissed her stomach. This sent waves of pleasure to Kagome and she gasped as his hand reached her opening.

"Inuyasha, please....." a moan stoped her from completeing the sentance. Inuyasha looked up. It was his time to be worried. Did she not want him? Did she not need him as much as he needed her? Gasping for a moment in the release of his exploration, Kagome managed to quell his fear.

"Inuyasha, please..... don't tease me. I need you now." Pulling his face down to meet hers,she kissed him deeply. Rapping her legs around his waist, his erected cock rubed against her clit making both moan with the desire to experience the other in full.

Inuyasha was going to loose controle if he didn't watch it. That little bite had almost sent him over the edge! Sliding off her panties, he reached to take off his boxers. Kagome leaned up then and brushed his hands away. He looked down at first with confusion, than wonder as she began to take them off for him. When she had pulled them down to his knees, she paused and gave Inuyasha a wry smile before putting her face down to meet his eracted penis.

Fliping him over, Kagome crouched between Inuyasha's legs as she slid his cock in and out of her mouth. Moans came from him then as he felt the wetness of her mouth and the tickle of her tongue. Feeling himself coming closer to climax, she was under him again before she could blink. Sliping his shaft along her opening, he whipered hoarsly in her ear.

"I need to be in you, Kagome." a small gasp escaped them both as he slid himself inside her. Reaching the barrier, he gave a quick thrust of his hips and broke through. At a hiss of pain from Kagome, he paused.

Kagome didn't want him to stop. Moving her own body in a slow, rythmic motion, she swayed her hips tore him. Getting the idea, Inuyasha took comand of the rythem, and sped it up a bit.

Feeling her clamp tightly in on his member, Inuyasha increased his speed, making the bed beneath them shake. A femilliar tingling sensation in his spine drew his focus away from Kagome.

The tingle spread quickly up his back and into his head. In nearly an instant, his hair shone a vibrant silver, and his ears moved to the top of his head.

"Kagome, I'm changing." he gasped mid thrust. "If I do this in yokai form...... it will mean we'll be mated. You'll be mine." he maintained his pace, but broke from the kiss to study her face.

"I know.....it's..... okay." she breathed into his hair. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could feel himself about to come. Feeling his fangs barly begining to extend did not sit well in his mind. For the mating bond to be complete, he would have to mark her with a bite to the neck as they reached there climax in unison.

Fangs or no, in the instant Inuyasha and Kagome released, he bit into her neck and drew blood. His fangs extended even while he bit down, and he lapped up the sweet potion of her blood.

Rolling off her, Inuyasha terned onto his side to view her beautiful form. Leaning in, he shared a kiss that was still flavored with blood.

"I love you, Kagome. From this moment on.... you're mine." she smiled at him and snuggled in close to his chest.

"That works both ways you know. It also means you belong to me." he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but no more flirting with that flee-bitten wolf, Koga! Ya got it?" she replied in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but no more kissing on that dead whench, Kikyo." she bit her tongue. 'Mabey that was going a little too far' she worried to herself.

Inuyasha paused for a moment, seeming lost in thought. Then, without warning, he drew her into the most passionate kiss yet. Braking away only when they both had to breath, he replied:

"Deal." Kagome looked up at him in shock. He was actually choosing her over Kikyo?! Pushing up as close as she could to him, Kagome let one tear of joy slip from her eye. Inuyasha, smelling the salt, pulled her away and studied her face.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she smiled again, her grin so pure it made Inuyasha's heart leap.

"Nothing's wrong. I love you and you love me back. And that's all I've ever wanted." and with a finall kiss on the head from Inuyasha, they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

"That which is started together,

Will live on untill ............ forever."

Me go night night now yawns it be 6:00 am..........oww........ passes out on the keybord Ja Ne. snore


End file.
